Phineas and Ferb's Marzipan City Adventure
by futureauthor13
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb make a portal to other universes, they end up going to Chowder's universe! What will happen, and will Dr. D and Perry being there make any problems? Read to find out!
1. I know what we're gonna do today!

**This is my first crossover, and I just thought of it today. I don't have all the plotlines thought of yet, but I am planning a sequel to this. Please review, no flames. Okay, let's start. Also, special thanks to my little bro for helping me on this.**

It was a sunny day in Danville, and step brothers Phineas and Ferb were sitting under a tree.

"Well Ferb, I wonder what we should do today," said Phineas, "What do you think?" Ferb just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we've already done the most exciting things we can think of: Go back in time, go to the moon, build a portal to Mars. Hey, do you think that maybe that portal could go to other worlds too?" Again Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. "I think I know what we're going to do today. I just need to call Bajeet first."

In just a few minutes later, Bajeet had brought over the portal to Mars that Phineas and Ferb had helped him build for the summer science fair. "So, what are you going to use this for?" asked Bajeet.

"We're going to see if we can travel to other universes with it," said Phineas, "Who knows what other worlds and universes are like." Ferb tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "What is it Ferb?" Ferb held up his toolbox. "You're right Ferb! Let's get to work!"

In about a half an hour, Phineas and Ferb had connected a super computer and a satellite to the portal. "Okay Ferb, that should do it. Let's find some universes."

Ferb typed in a few commands on the computer. "Searching for Universe" said the computer. The satellite quickly began to spark and spin around. It did this for a few seconds until it had finally found something.

*******

"Shnitzel, where's the sing beans?" asked Mung.

"Radda radda radda radda!" said Shnitzel.

"Yes I know they were right here, but where are they now?" Suddenly they both heard a burp from under the counter. "Chowder. Get out here."

Chowder crawled out from under the counter, holding an empty bowl. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Mung sighed. "Well, I guess we better start another pot of sing beans." Shnitzel grumbled as he turned on the stove. "You know Chowder, it's a nice day, why don't you go outside for a while."

"But Mung, I want to stay in the kitchen!" said Chowder

"I know, but you need to make some friends," said Mung.

"But I already have friends! You and Shnitzel and Truffles and Kimchi and Gespacho."

"I mean new friends. Friends your own age. Look, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to hang out with, trust me."

"Well, okay," said Chowder reluctantly as he walked outside. "How am I going to find some friends?" Chowder asked himself.

******

"Universe found," said the computer. An image appeared on the portal. "Wow! Look at that universe!" yelled Phineas happily, "Hey look! That looks like a kid, he looks kind of lonely. I know, let's go say hi! You've got the portal control, Ferb?"

Ferb gave Phineas a thumb's up. "Okay, new universe, here we come!" The two step brothers then jumped into the portal.


	2. Introductions and Platypuses

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a swirling vortex opened up right next to Chowder.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Chowder. Just then, two boys jumped out of the vortex, which then closed behind them. The boys both looked weird to Chowder. One had a triangle shaped head with a little bit of red hair, the other one had a long head, big nose, and green hair.

"Hi," said the triangle boy.

"Ahhh! Freaks!" shouted Chowder.

"Don't be afraid," said the triangle boy, "We won't hurt you. I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb."

"Oh, well, I'm Chowder," said Chowder.

"You're name is Chowder?" asked Phineas, "That's so cool! So what is this place?"

"Oh, this is Marzipan City. Hey, do you guys want to be my friends?"

"Sure," said Phineas.

"Awesome!" said Chowder happily, "Come on, let's go get some thrice cream!"

"Thrice cream?" asked Phineas, "What's that?"

"You don't know what thrice cream is?!" asked Chowder, "Oh my gosh! You have to try it, it's delicious!"

Chowder then led the two boys to a thrice cream stand and bought them each a chocolate cone.

"Hey, our universe has something like this," said Phineas, "it's called ice cream."

"Hmm, nah. I'm just not seeing it," said Chowder.

"So, is it summertime in this universe too?" asked Phineas.

"Yep," said Chowder.

"Cool. So what do you do during the summer?"

"Mostly I cook different kinds of food, but sometimes I get to go on adventures to deliver the food or find a special ingredient. What do you guys do?"

"Oh all kinds of stuff," said Phineas, "Although we like to do something different everyday. Maybe you can teach us to cook one of your universe's dishes."

"Okay," said Chowder, "So, what kind of apprentices are you guys?"

"Oh we're not apprentices, we're fifth graders. Are you an apprentice?"

"Yep, I'm a cooking apprentice, and one day I'm going to be a world famous chef!"

"Cool!"

As the three (or rather two of the) boys talked to each other, they had no idea what was going on in another universe.

******

"Good Morning Agent P," said Major Monogram. Agent P, (A.k.a. Perry the Platypus) had just entered his secret agent hide out and was ready for his newest mission. "Doofensmirtz is up to something, you know what to do."

Perry saluted his boss, jumped into his hover car, and headed to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what a nice surprise," said Dr. Doofensmirtz, "And by that I mean, not a nice surprise!" He quickly pressed a button, and in a flash, Perry was tied up! "Yeah, I got a new rope tying machine and it works like a charm. Anyway I bet you're wondering what I have planned today, well...."

Perry just rolled his eyes. Here we go with another back story/ evil plan explanation, thought Perry. The Platypus agent just sort of ignored Dr. D until he was done talking, he just thought about how many years he had left until he could retire.

"And now, behold!" Dr. D lifted the blanket of a shiny new jet pack. "My new jet pack! With this, I can do evil from the skies, and you can't stop me because even though you are kind of like a duck, you can't fly!"

And with that, Dr. D laughed evilly as he turned around towards the jet pack. With a perfect chance to escape, Perry started to untie the ropes.

"Now let's see, press the up button, down button, and green button to start engine. Press light green button to fly, press yellow to hover upside down, wait, why would you even want to hover upside down? Oh whatever, let's just see what this button does."

Dr. D then pressed the blue button, and the jet pack started to shake. "I probably shouldn't had done that," he said. Suddenly, the jet pack rocketed forward with Dr. D hanging onto it, screaming.

Perry, now freed from the rope, looked up. The jet pack was heading for him so fast that even he couldn't get out of the way! So he grabbed onto the jet pack as well.

The jet pack flew outside and across town at mega speed. But then it started to speed and descended towards the ground until it landed in a backyard.

"Well, that was just great," said Dr. D sarcastically. Perry looked around the familiar backyard. Then it hit him. This was his backyard! At first he was worried, but he didn't see his owners around, so he relaxed a little.

"Well, I guess I better go return this," said Dr. D as he picked up the jet pack. Suddenly, it flew backwards, taking Dr. D with it. He grabbed Perry, and both of them flew right into a portal.

**Uh oh, not Perry and Dr. D are in the mix. How will this turn out? Find out if I get at least one review!**


	3. Meeting New Friends

"Hey Mung!" shouted Chowder as he, Phineas and Ferb entered the kitchen, "I met some new friends!"

"Well that's great Chowder," said Mung. When he saw Phineas and Ferb, Mung thought they looked very weird. "Um, so, who are they?"

"I'm Phineas," said Phineas, "And this is Ferb. We like your universe."

"Um, thanks," said Mung, a little confused.

"This is Mung Daal," said Chowder, "He's my cooking master, and the greatest chef in the world! And that's Shnitzel, he works here, and he's my friend."

"Wow, are you a rock monster guy?" asked Phineas, "That's so cool!"

Shnitzel smiled at Phineas. "Radda." Phineas just stared at Shnitzel. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite understand that."

"He said 'Thank you'," said Chowder.

"Oh, okay," said Phineas.

"So," said Mung to the two step brothers, "I haven't seen you kids around here before."

"That's because we're from a different universe," said Phineas, "We used a portal to get here."

"Radda radda radda radda radda radda?"

"Huh?"

"He said 'Aren't you two a little too young to be traveling to a different universe?'"

"Oh. Yes, yes we are."

"Hey Phineas," said Chowder, "Do you guys want to see Kimchi? He's my pet stink cloud."

"Sure," said Phineas.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, we have a pet named Perry. He's a platypus, he doesn't do much, but he's still great."

The three new friends then went upstairs. "Well, it's nice that Chowder's making new friends," said Mung happily.

"Radda radda radda radda radda radda."

"Yes Shnitzel, I know they look weird."

******

"Ahhhhh!"

Dr. Doofensmirtz and Perry had just exited the portal into Marzipan City. "Oh, I don't feel so good," said Dr. D, "Hey? Where are we?"

Perry looked around. Where the heck is this place, he thought. "Here, let's ask that guy up in the sky," said Dr. D pointing at a blue man laying on a cloud, having no idea that he could control the weather. "Hey! Hey down here!" But the cloud man just ignored him. "HEY MORON! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The Cloud man glared at Dr. D. He then stood up and hit Dr. D with a lightning bolt. "Ow," said Dr. D, "Well, come on Perry the Platypus, let's go find a gas station or something. Maybe then we can find out where the heck we are."

******

"I love this universe!" The kids were now walking around the city, looking at sites and enjoying all the fun places. "Everything's alive, there are so many colors, and there's a guy in the sky who controls the weather."

"Yep, so what's your universe like?" asked Chowder.

"Well..." said Phineas. But before he could say anything, Chowder quickly stopped him. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Chowder! Oh Chowder!" said a voice in the distance.

"Quick! Hide!" The boys quickly dove behind a thrice cream cart.

"What are we hiding from?" asked Phineas.

"We're hiding from..."

Just then, the thrice cream vendor then pushed the cart away, and the boys were now in plain sight for....

"Hello Chowder," said Panini.

"I'm not your boyfriend!"

"Oh Chowder," said Panini giggling, "You're so....so....." Her eyes weren't locked on Chowder, but on a certain green haired, British boy. "So....wow."

**I bet you didn't see that coming. But hey, Ferb is pretty cute (and handsome) :) Please review.**

**BTW, I'd like to thank Sol Gabetta for being my first reviewer. Thanks! **


	4. Plans and Plots

"Hi, I'm Phineas," said Phineas to Panini, "And this is Ferb."

"Well hello, Ferb," said Panini moving closer to Ferb, "I'm Panini."

"Chowder's taking us on a tour of Marzipan city," said Phineas, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Definitely," said Panini, gazing into Ferb's eyes.

"But I'm still not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder.

"What? Oh, yeah, whatever Cheddar."

"My name's Chowder."

"Right, right, C'mon Ferb," said Panini grabbing Ferb's, "I know a great fruit stand we can go to."

"Hey that's right! We haven't been to Gazpacho's yet!" said Chowder, "Follow me!" And so Chowder and Phineas started walking towards Gazpacho, with Ferb and Panini behind them.

*******

"Why is every gas station we find filled with snail cars and weirdos?!" shouted a frustrated Doofensmirtz, "How the heck am I supposed to take over the tri-state area if I don't even know where it is?!"

Perry just rolled his eyes at the ranting evil scientist. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"We have that in our universe too, only it's a mood ring not a mood fruit." It was his owner Phineas! Perry quickly pushed Doofensmirtz behind a fruit stand and went into pet mode.

"Oh, there you are Perry," said Phineas when he saw the green platypus. Perry did his chirping noise at him.

"So that's a platypus?" asked Chowder.

"Yep, although I'm not sure how he got here. He must of went through the portal. Good thing we found him," said Phineas.

"Hey, here we are at Gazpacho's," said Chowder, "Hi Gazpacho!"

"Hey little buddy," said Gazpacho not really noticing the two new kids beside Chowder.

"Cool! A real wooly mammoth!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Really, you think I'm cool?" asked Gazpacho, "Yes! I knew Mother was wrong, I am cool!"

"Um, okay then," said Phineas. He then turned to Chowder. "So, where to?"

"Um, that's pretty much it," said Chowder.

"Well, we haven't been to all the places in Marzipan," said Panini moving closer to Ferb, "We can go to my house."

"Never!" yelled Chowder.

"Well, maybe we can just think of something to do," said Phineas, "Like building some sort of giant machine or something fun."

"Um, isn't that a little extreme for something to do just for the afternoon?" asked Panini.

"Not really," said Phineas, "We do it all the time."

"Oh."

"How 'bout a giant slide with thrice cream!" said Chowder.

"An ice cream water slide? I like the way you think," said Phineas, "Sounds good to you guys?"

"Sure," said Panini, "Sounds like fun. How about you, Ferb?" Ferb just simply gave a thumbs up.

"Okay," said Phineas, "Let's get to work!"

As the kids and Perry walked away, they didn't realize that they had forgotten someone.

"Ow my back," said Doofensmirtz, "Perry the Platypus why did you...hey where did he go?" Doofensmirtz then looked around. "Hey as anyone seen....oh come on! Now there are wooly mammoths too?! What next?!"

"Hey, take it easy dude," said Gazpacho.

"Don't tell me to 'take it easy'," yelled Doofensmirtz, "Ugh, I don't have time for this! I need to find my way out of this town full of weirdos so I can take over the tri-state area!"

As Doofensmirtz walked away, Gazpacho just stared at him. "Now that guy, was weird."

"I heard that!"

*******

"Okay, we just got the 200 gallons of thrice cream," said Phineas.

"Mmmm, thrice cream....." said Chowder drooling, "When can we eat it?!"

"As soon as the slide's done," replied Phineas, "Speaking of slides, how's the slide guys?"

Panini and Ferb were working on the soon to be city wide, 250 foot in the air slide. Ferb gave Phineas a thumb's up while Panini finished the finishing touch on the third piece of the slide.

"Almost halfway done," said Panini. As she grabbed her tools, she glanced at Perry who was just simply staring into space.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled voice.

"_Agent P. Attention, can you hear me?"_

"Um, guys," said Panini, "I think your beaver-duck is talking to you."

"Perry can't talk," said Phineas, "He's a platypus, he doesn't do much."

"But...oh never mind," said Panini, slightly annoyed, as she walked to the next piece of the slide.

Meanwhile, Perry had just ducked behind a building. "Hello Agent _zzzz_ P. Sor_zzzzz _poor reception. But you_zzzzz _Doofensmirtz. You know what to do."

Perry saluted his boss before he turned off his watch, and then started to look for the 'evil' scientist.

*******

_Ding Dong_

Ms. Endive looked up from her dessert dish and scowled. "Coming!" she shouted as she walked to the door and opened it. "Who are you?"

"Uh, hi," said Doofensmirtz, " Can I come inside for a bit and maybe borrow a map?"

"Fine," said Endive scowling, "But wipe your shoes, they're disgusting!"

"Hey I got these at a sale, and at least I wear shoes," retorted Doofensmirtz. Endive then shot Doofensmirtz a glare. "Uh, did I mention what nice hair you have?" Endive just started walking towards the kitchen again, deciding to let the weird man live, for now.

Doofensmirtz sat down on a couch, but got bored quickly, so he started to snoop around. He saw a door that said "Kitchen Supplies". "Hmm, I wonder what kind of 'kitchen supplies' is in here..." he said as he opened the door. Doofensmirtz gasped at what he saw.

In the room, there was a giant blender, a machine with a bunch of mallets on it, probably used to tenderize meat, and some sort of machine that looked like his Away-inator back in Danville. All these things looked perfect for evil.

"Score!"

**That can't be good. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, and keep reviewing, it's what gives Perry his cuteness. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. The Ultimate Thrice Cream Slide!

"Okay, and....perfect!"

The kids had just finished putting the final piece of the slide in place.

"This is so awesome!" said Panini.

"And delicious," said Chowder, "can we add the thrice cream now?"

"Yep, vanilla or chocolate?"

Suddenly Gorgonzola, Cheviche, Marmalade, and a few kids had just shown up.

"What's this?" asked Gorgonzola.

"A thrice cream slide," said Phineas, "You guys want to try it?" The kids replied with a chorus of "Yeah!" all except Gorgonzola who just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gorgonzola, it'll be fun!" said Chowder.

"Fine, but only to prove how lame it is," said Gorgonzola as he followed the rest of the kids to Chowder's house.

*******

Everyone was up in Chowder's room where the slide started waiting in line.

"Ferb, you can ride with me!" said Panini grabbing Ferb's hand.

"Chowder, I'm surprised that you aren't upset about Panini hanging out with Ferb," said Phineas.

"Are you kidding," said Chowder, "This is great!"

"But I thought she was your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! And anyway, if she's hanging out with Ferb, she isn't trying hug or kiss me!"

"Well, as long as you're happy," said Phineas.

"Hey, can we just get the thing over with?" shouted an annoyed Gorgonzola.

"Just one minute," said Phineas. He pressed a button and the 200 gallons of thrice cream poured onto the slide. "Okay everyone! Let's go!"

The kids cheered and started to jump on to the slide. It had twists, turns, tunnels, and best of all, Thrice cream! It wove around buildings and even went through some buildings! Sometimes the kids would scoop up the thrice cream and eat it while they slid, but most were just laughing and enjoying the ride. Even Gorgonzola was having fun!

*******

Meanwhile, Perry had just arrived at Ms. Endive's Tasteful Foods, the building where his watch said Doofensmirtz was at.

The platypus spy quickly climbed through the window and tipped toed quietly through the room, looking Doofensmirtz. Suddenly, SLAM! He was trapped under a giant cheese grater.

"Looks like you're a little cheesed, Perry the Platypus," said Doofensmirtz. He laughed at his joke, but then slowly stopped. "Hm, I guess that line would have worked better if you were in a cheese prison. Oh well, live and learn."

Perry glared at Doofensmirtz. "Well Perry the Platypus, I bet you're wondering what my evil plan is. Well, I had a lucky break today. I just come into this lady's house, and I find all these prime kitchen devices that I can use for my evil plans. So I connected all these devices, and wa-la! Evil invention, powerful enough to take over this city! ......as soon as I find out what city this is, I mean seriously, where is this place?"

*******

"Weee!"

"Woo hoo!"

The kids were nearing the end of the slide, which was a big success. Suddenly, Panini saw an open section up ahead.

"Um, Phineas," said Panini, slightly worried, "I thought you said we finished the slide."

"Oh we did," said Phineas, completely calm.

"But Phineas!"

But it was too late, and the kids slid off the slide into the air! Suddenly, they all landed in a giant pool of Thrice Cream.

"Hey, that was fun!" said Panini.

"It was the most delicious slide I ever rode!" Chowder shouted happily.

"That wasn't as lame as I thought it would be," said Gorgonzola.

"See, I knew you would like it," said Chowder.

"Yeah, yeah."

Panini looked over at Ferb and smiled. "Hey, want to go get some sodas, Ferbie Num-Nums."

Chowder stopped for a minute. Num Nums? That was Panini's pet name for him. Usually Chowder was annoyed by this, but when he heard Panini call someone else 'Num Nums', it kind of hurt.

"Are you okay, Chowder?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Chowder quickly, "Come on, let's do that again! Do you want to come with us Panini?"

"Nah, that's okay," said Panini, "I'm going to hang out with Ferb."

"Oh, okay," said Chowder sadly. And with that, Chowder and Phineas started heading towards the beginning to the slide.

******

"Well, Perry the Platypus," said Doofensmirtz, "I guess you've lost this one!"

As Doofensmirtz laughed at Perry, Perry then realized something. He was only trapped under a cheese grater, nothing special. He then pulled it off him, and like that, he was free, only Doofensmirtz hadn't noticed.

"Time to take over this weird city!" said Doofensmirtz as he was just about to press the Start button. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh? Hello?" He turned around, and Perry was ready with a punch in the nose.

"Ow! Oh now you're going to get it!" Doofensmirtz then quickly ran towards the controls and dived for the button. Perry tried to block him, but it was too late.

The machine roared to life and started heading towards Perry! It looked like a mix of a blender, some mallets, some wires, and a whole bunch of other kitchen devices. The mallets tried to hit the platypus, but he was to quick for them. He tried to tackle it, but the machine's wires quickly grabbed him and raised him above the blender!

But Perry stayed calm, he quickly bit the machine's wires that were holding him and used them to swing towards Doofensmirtz! But then the machine grabbed Perry and threw him to the ground!

The machine was too strong! How am I going to get out of this one, Perry asked himself.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't defeat me this time Perry the Platypus! Nothing can stop me now!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"What is going on here?!" said a voice that sounded furious.

**Uh oh, who do you think just arrived? One virtual gallon of thrice cream to whoever can guess right.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What is going on in here?!"

It was Ms. Endive! She saw Doofensmirtz and the giant machine that looked like a combination of "My kitchen appliances! What did you....?!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the warrantee will cover this," Doofensmirtz said quicky, but Ms. Endive still looked mad. She then saw Perry.

"And what in the world is that creature?!" Endive yelled pointing at Perry, "Shoo! Get out of here!"

Perry backed up a few inches. As Ms. Endive was preoccupied with Perry, Doofensmirtz quickly snuck behind the one kitchen appliance that he hadn't combined with the others, the one that looked like his away-inator.

"Ha, no one can stop me when I have this!" he said, starting up the machine. Ms. Endive and Perry quickly turned and looked.

"What in the world are you going to do with my...?" asked Endive, but was interrupted by Doofensmirtz.

"Silence," he said, "And prepare to be away-inated!"

He pressed a button, and the laser-like machine shook until....

SPLOOSH!

Whip cream shot out of the machine and the only thing it did was made a mess.

"What?!" said Doofensmirtz, "Whip cream? Why would anyone...." He then saw Ms. Endive glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead minutes ago.

"Uh, (nervous laugh) about all that stuff about being 'away-inated'," said Doofensmirtz as Endive slowly walked towards him, "Uh...see you later!" Doofensmirtz quickly ran off, while Endive yelled and ran after him, while Perry just stood there staring at them.

Well this is evil plan is pretty much finished, thought Perry. He decided to go find his owners, his job was done for the day. Sure he didn't technically defeat Doofensmirtz, but he figured that angry lady would be worse to Doofensmirtz then he ever could.

*******

Panini and Ferb were walking side by side in the Marzipan City park, and had just decided to sit on a bench.

"I've had a really fun time with you today, Ferb," said Panini, "And you could be a really good boyfriend."

Ferb then looked at Panini.. "Uh Panini, can we talk?"

Panini looked at Ferb. "Wow, so that's what you sound like. Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, We can't really be boyfriend and girlfriend. I think it would be best if we just stayed friends," said Ferb, as he quietly hoped Panini wouldn't be too upset.

But Panini just looked at Ferb, until finally she just sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that when I first saw you, I guess I just got a little carried away. Besides, I already have a boyfriend, too bad I've been practically ignoring him all day."

"Well, I'm sure he'll forgive you," said Ferb, "He does seem to like you."

"I know he does," said Panini, "and I love him. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Absolutely."

Panini smiled and then hugged Ferb. "Come on Ferb, let's go find Phineas and Chowder." Ferb was glad Panini was happy, he somehow knew that she should be with Chowder. Besides, he already liked someone (a certain evil scientist's teenage daughter).

*******

Meanwhile, Doofensmirtz was still running away from Endive.

"I'll teach you, to come in to my home, and destroy my appliances!"

"I have to escape!" Doofensmirtz said to himself. He then saw something up ahead! It was the jetpack that took him to this crazy city! "Ah, the perfect escape!"

Doofensmirtz quickly picked up the jet pack and started pressing random buttons until the jet pack shot up in the air. It zig zagged with no control in the air, and Doofensmirtz was starting to lose his grip!

"Uh oh!" he said. He then saw a sign. "Marzipan City?" he said as he read the sign, "Oh so that's where I am....never heard of it."

Suddenly the jet pack took a sharp turn and Doofensmirtz lost his grip. "Curse you Marzipan City!" he said as he fell, "And you too Perry the Platypus!"

******

"Well, that looked like the last slider of the day," said Phineas after the last kid slid down the thrice cream slide. Both he and Chowder were outside making sure no one else wanted to slide.

"Yeah," said Chowder, still kind of thinking of Panini.

"Oh Num Nums!" said a voice. Chowder recognized it as Panini's, but he just thought she was calling for Ferb. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw Panini.

"Didn't you hear me Num Nums?" asked Panini, smiling at Chowder.

"Wait, Num Nums? You're calling me Num Nums?" asked Chowder.

"Uh huh."

"And, you still want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Uh huh."

Chowder smiled. "Awesome! Uh, I mean, I'm not your boyfriend!"

Panini giggled at her now one and only crush. "Oh Chowder, you're so silly!" She then hugged Chowder, and this time, Chowder didn't try to get away. After their hug, Panini looked at Phineas. "So Phineas, what are we going to do with this giant thrice cream slide?"

Suddenly, (the kids not noticing it) a jet pack flew past the slide in the air. It zoomed into some telephone wires and somehow got them tied up to it. The jet pack then flew past the slide, but closer to it this time, close enough for the wires to get caught on the slide.

"Hmm, well in our universe, when we build something it just gets rid of itself," said Phineas.

Just then, the back door of Mung Daal's catering company opened. It was Shnitzel, who was taking out the trash. He then looked up and saw the giant slide. He just stared at it, his mouth wide open.

"Hi Shnitzel!" said Chowder, "Do you like the giant slide we built?"

"Oh...my..radda," said Shnitzel. He then quickly ran back inside the catering company.

Meanwhile, the jet pack was slowly lifting the slide up in the air (I know what you're all thinking, but hey, this is Marzipan City. The telephone wires might be stronger there.) The jet pack then shifted into the strongest setting and lifted the slide up a little faster, high up into the sky.

"Radda radda! Radda radda!" said Shnitzel running back outside, with Mung right behind him, "Ra-da!"

Mung looked straight ahead, and then looked at Shnitzel.

"Shnitzel, I don't see any giant slide." Shnitzel then looked again. "Radda?!"

"Look, maybe you should take a lunch break or something," said Mung.

"Hi Mung," said Chowder, "Can we have some snacks?"

"Sure," said Mung, "C'mon."

The kids then followed Mung into the kitchen, while Shnitzel just stood there. "But, radda! Radda radda radda ra radda!"

**One chapter left, but don't worry, I'll be making a sequel to this :) Oh, and in case you didn't see the episode and you didn't know who I was talking about, I was talking about Vanessa, Doofensmirtz daughter. Just thought you'd like to know. Please review.**


	7. Epilogue

The four new friends were all in the farmer's market. After they had snacks, Chowder was still a little hungry, so they all were having one last thrice cream treat together.

"Well," said Phineas, "I guess we better get going. We have to get home soon."

"Are you going to ever come here again?" asked Chowder.

"Sure," said Phineas, "And maybe sometime you guys can come to our universe."

"That would be awesome!" said Chowder, "and I can try that, what do you call it again?"

"Ice cream."

".... Nah, I'm still not seeing it, but it does sound tasty."

Phineas pressed up button on a remote controller and a portal appeared. "Well," he said, "I guess..." Just then, Ferb tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "What is it Ferb?" Ferb handed Phineas a phone. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Phineas handed the phone to Chowder. "It's a cell phone with universal service, which means you can call someone in another universe. We have one too, Ferb had extra time while we were building the slide, so now we can keep in touch."

"Neat," said Chowder, looking at the phone.

"And we already have our phone number in here," said Phineas, "Here, our show you."

While Phineas did that, Perry was walking behind him. He was about to show Phineas that he was there when he heard a "Psst." He looked around and saw Doofensmirtz hiding behind a fruit stand.

"Psst, Perry the Platypus, is that you?" he said in a whisper, "Okay, you've got to help me get out of here. That orange lady is crazy!"

Perry rolled his eyes and looked over at the kids. They were distracted with the phone, so Perry quickly threw Doofensmirtz in to the portal, sending him back home.

"What was that?" said Phineas, looking around. He then heard a small growl (or chirp, what ever you want to call it). "Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said, picking up the green platypus. "Well, see you later," Phineas said to Chowder and Panini as Ferb just simply waved goodbye.

"Bye guys!" said Chowder.

"Don't forget to call us!" said Panini.

"We won't," said Phineas. He then turned to Ferb. "Ready?" Ferb nodded his head, and both boys and the platypus jumped into the portal.

*******

Doofensmirtz had just exited the portal and landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Oh, I hate those portal," complained Doofensmirtz. He then looked around. "Hey, I'm back in Danville! Thank goodness, that Marzipan City was crazy! Time to go back to doing what I'm best at, trying to take over the tri-state area!"

And with that, he ran off towards his evil headquarters, leaving the backyard just in time before Phineas and Ferb saw him.

"Well, that was fun," said Phineas, "But I think we'll stay in good ol' Danville for a while before we go to another universe."

"Chowder's universe was a bit strange," added Ferb.

"Yeah, but it was still fun," said Phineas, "And I can't wait until Chowder comes to visit Danville."

And with that, the two stepbrothers and their platypus went inside, and started to plan for the next day.

**Okay, that's the end of Phineas and Ferb's Marzipan City Adventure. I'm glad people read/reviewed it, and I can't wait to get started on the sequel (although it won't be for a couple weeks). Also, to any Candace fans out there, sorry I didn't include her in the story. I was going to put her in at the end, but it seemed kind of unnecessary. But don't worry, she'll be in the sequel.**

**I also want to thank all the people that have reviewed: Rice University, Dragonprincess19, CentaurGirl, LordyuTJ, and Poof Rocks. You guys are awesome! See you next time, and happy holidays :)**


End file.
